Piece of Pie
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Not everything is the way it seems. Slash.


Title: "Piece of Pie"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Not everything is the way it seems.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 1,160  
Date Written: 22 January, 2012  
Challenge: For the XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's weekly challenge  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within except Oprah, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Oprah is ﾩ & TM herself, if any one, and is used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had followed his greatest enemy to this location, and it took all of one second, after parking his bike, to find him. His eyes immediately went to the open window on the highest floor of the ratty hotel, and there in the open window, he saw the one he had come after standing at least half naked. His bare muscles bulged, and though nothing below the curving, flat span of his stomach could be seen, Logan knew instinctively that Victor was naked.

He was standing there in the open window, the Summer breeze flittering pass the curtains that he'd pulled aside and playing over his long, blonde hair. He was teasing him, and Logan growled even as his hands balled into tight fists and his claws unsheathed. Just watching Vic made him painfully hard, and he wanted nothing more than to scale that building, jump in through the invitation of the open window, and claim what was rightfully his.

But that wasn't what he had come here after. Victor and he were no longer two of a kind. He was the enemy. He had killed thousands - Hell, Logan snorted and then growled again, his eyes flashing - probably millions of innocents, and he slaughtered more with each passing day that he was left unchained. Those people included some of Logan's dearest friends. He should hate him, and a part of him did.

The problem he was faced with was that not all of him hated Victor. Despite everything he had done as Sabertooth, despite all the murders he'd committed, and the countless times he'd come close to killing Logan himself, he still looked at him and remembered another man, a man who was still there but buried so deeply beneath Sabertooth's wild edge, feral recklessness, and uncaring heart that he rarely received even so much as a glimpse of him these days. Yet Logan still knew he was there, and despite everything that he'd tried to flush him out of his system, to cut out the part of his soul that was eternally connected with his, and to close out his heart from him, he still loved that man.

He watched him now from the concrete streets below, wondering just exactly which man was in control of Sabertooth now. He hadn't killed any one yet since he'd followed him out of Westchester, but that didn't mean anything. The man he loved still regained control over the monster within him every once in a while, but it was rare indeed that Victor reigned and far more often that he just let Sabertooth do whatever he wanted, which always included killing living beings and reigning terror down upon innocents.

Logan stiffened, the hair on his arms and back standing on end, as Victor reached down for something that was below the window and that, thereby, Logan could not see. His eyes flashed and then narrowed in acceptance and determination of what he must do as he watched Victor bring a handful of blood to his mouth. He licked the blood from his fingers, and then he turned to look directly at Logan. Their eyes met; both growled. The air between them became as tight, taut, and hot with static as though a storm was about to unleash. Victor grinned, his shining, blood-tipped fangs winking down at Logan.

Logan growled again and set to running. He didn't waste time with the hotel's dingy, beaten down elevator. He raced up the stairs instead, running so fast that those few humans who were on the staircase or out on the floors of the hotel swore the mutant flew and hurried out of his way. He dashed up the staircase, bounding over four steps at a time, and, at last, he reached the floor that held Victor.

His nose told him instantly that Victor was the only person on this floor. He immediately located the room that he was in, but just as he hadn't with the elevator, Logan didn't waste time with the door. He kicked it down instead, and then as wood splinters and dust settled around his booted feet, he stood with egg on his face. "Vic," he managed at last to hiss.

"Logan." Victor turned toward him, his feral, green eyes dancing with primal delight. He was as naked as Logan had known he was with just that one look from down below. His manhood stood stiff and erect, arching towards Logan as its glistening top begged for his attention. The hot Summer wind still played tag with not just the long hair drifting down from his head but with the blonde hair that covered every inch of his muscular and handsome body.

Logan growled. His claws remained unsheathed. "Playin' a game?" he demanded. There were no bodies in the room.

"Nope," Victor said at first, grinning, and then he relented, "Maybe." He held up a tray, offering to him what he had really been eating. "Pie?"

Logan growled. It was cherries and cherry juice that dripped from Victor's claws, not blood. He should have known the difference. He should have taken the time to smell him better, but when he had seen the red ooze dripping off of his hand, he had jumped to the conclusion that it had to be the blood of his latest victim. But it wasn't blood, and it wasn't Sabertooth whom he was confronting, not really.

A slow smile curved up Logan's dangerous lips. He growled again, but this time his growl was completely different. It wasn't the growl of a predator about to slice into another wild animal. It didn't come from anger, fury, or disgust. It didn't predate the vengeance that he was about to wreck. It spoke instead of lust that never ended and a deeper emotion that ran through both their hearts and souls but to which neither dared admit.

Logan stalked across the floor, his eyes locked with Victor's. His claws sheathed. Victor laid the pie down a split second before Logan grabbed him. Their hands were everywhere on each other bodies at once, and their mouths met in a clash as hot, hard, and primal as the men themselves. Their tongues slid into one another's mouths, curling around the other's silken, thrusting tongue and reaching to the very backs of their mouths.

Logan slammed Victor back against the window. A single slash from Victor's claws ripped Logan's new jeans to shreds, and then Logan jumped on top of him, his legs wrapping around him and his cock surging home against his in a rubbing, mad frenzy. They came instantly, throwing back their heads for a split second to howl their delights and then silencing those howls as they kissed again. They fell to the floor, rolling and screwing like the animals they were, loving as the soul mates they refused to acknowledge themselves to be, and making the most of these all too short and rare moments together.

**The End**


End file.
